Lethiferous Contestation
by Meadonroe
Summary: I suck at summaries. Magic .. fighting, a lot of war .. family-wars ... stuff like that - 3 - But if you can't read dutch, too bad, so it doesn't even matter.


**Disclaimer**: I own **everything**. Every character & the entire storyline.  
**Listening to song**: 手嶌葵 - 「春の風」  
**Author's note**: _Let me make it a little easier to understand. This story will take place in 5 realms. The Shuan Ying, human Sphere, Abaddon Futurity, Paradena realms & ofcourse planet Earth. The first chapter is about Zando finding a new home after losing all his relatives in Shu Sei's war. he is the last alive Magician, which is a bad thing, if you know Shu Sei wanted all of them dead, so the gates to other realms will be unprotected and therefor open for other attacks & invasions. More exp. in other chaps ofc. If you steal anything, I will track your IP adres & kill you. **that's a promise (:**_

* * *

Stilte overheerste de lege, verlaten dorpen van het eens levendige Shuan Ying rijk. De laatste overgebleven bewijzen van een gemeenschap in de vorm van puin en met bloed doordrenkte straten. Een oorlog die 20 jaren had gewoedt, was op zijn einde gelopen. Fen Gu, een man die al 10 jaar aan het hoofd stond als keizer van het Shuan Ying rijk, gaf een groep artsen de toestemming de zoektocht naar enD behandeling van mogelijke overlevenden aan te vangen. De man was in eer gekrenkt jegens het verlies dat zijn rijk had geleden. Shuan Ying, een naam voor een rijk, afgeleidt van het Chinese Shuang Ying, met de betekenis ' overwinning ', was niet langer van toepassing. Desondanks de massamoorden op zijn inwoners, voelde de keizer zich gezegend dat het rijk de oorlog had weten te verduren. Langzaam aan werd een staat van veiligheid verkondigt naar de overgebleven bevolking, en werden de dorpen heropgebouwd. Maar Fen Gu was zich bewust van de geslaagde uitroeiing van het ras van de Magiërs, een volk met de gave om magie te hanteren, en al eeuwen de dementiepoort van het Shuan Ying rijk bewaakten met hun leven. De poort stond op het moment open voor eender welke bedreiging uit eender van de andere 3 rijken. het baarde de man zorgen en hij vreesde voor een mogelijke tweede aanval.

Een paar donkere ogen namen de omgeving op. Yu Sheng, een gerespecteerde arts en leidinggevende van de zoektocht naar overlevenden, bevond zich in een simpele, ver uitgestrekte tent, gelegen in een veilig verklaard gebied ten oosten van het dorp Pubu Gu, ook wel bekend als Valley Falls. De bewegingsruimte was beperkt, maar zijn collega's en hijzelf moesten het ermee doen. Een witte doktersjas hing levensloos rond zijn slanke frame gedrapeerd. Yu kneedde de brug van zijn neus met wijsvinger en duim, en slaakte een verontrustte zucht. Eens hij zijn instrumenten openbaarde en op de tafel had uitgestald, vulden vluchtige voetstappen de tent. De man draaide het hoofd en stond oog in oog met een jonge vrouw met helder blond gekleurde haren. Ze sprak tussen het hijgen door, haar grote bruine ogen spraken voor zich. 'Meneer Sheng .. Ik ontving net een bericht van een collega in het oosten van de stad. .. Een eerste overlevende is gevonden tussen het puin,'  
De man gebaarde de vrouw om te gaan zitten, en op adem te komen. 'Is het in inwoner?'

De blondine plaatste een hand op haar borstkas en voelde haar hartslag gelijdelijk aan vertragen. 'het zou om een kind gaan, meneer .. '  
hoofdschuddend plaatste de man een bril op zijn neus, zijn instrumenten keerden terug naar de lederen tas.  
'Breng Khallu op de hoogte dat ik hen zal vergellen in hun zoektocht naar overlevenden in het oosten,'  
De vrouw sprong overeind, de woorden van haar mentor pijnigden haar op een onverklaarbare manier, en ze greep de man bij de arm nog voordat die de rug naar haar kon keren.  
'Maar meneer .. U bent nodig in het westen. U kunt niet zomaar ons aangewezen gebied verlaten..'  
De mondhoeken van de oudere man krulden zijn dunne lippen in een halfhartige glimlach en hij liet zijn vrije hand op de hare rustten.  
'Maak je geen zorgen, Nyre. Je bent altijd één van mijn beste leerlingen geweest. Ik vertrouw erop dat je de westelijke troepen zal kunnen leiden als arts in wording,'  
Nyre kon de eerlijkheid in de ogen van haar mentor lezen en liet het hoofd vallen, ingevend in de wens van de man. 'Ik vertrouw op uw oordeel, meneer Sheng.. Ik wens u een veilige reis toe,'

* * *

'Meneer Sheng! U bent veilig en wel gearriveerd!' riep een opgewonden jongeman die rende in de richting van een naderende koets. hij begeleidde de man bij het uitstappen en boog diep.  
Yu beantwoordde de hoffelijkheid van Khallu met een knik van het hoofd. hoezeer hij zijn leerlingen ook mocht, dit was niet het moment voor informaliteiten. 'Waar is het kind, Khallu?'  
Khallu perste de lippen tot een fijne lijn, de wenkbrauwen samengebreit. De hint van Yu Sheng ontging hem niet, en leidde Yu vervolgens het westelijke medische kamp binnen.  
'We hebben hem meteen hierheen gebracht, hij was buiten bewustzijn bij de vondst. Volgt u mij,'  
Wijl de twee mannen de faciliteit doorkruisten, kwamen talloze zwaargewonde en doodzieke ondergebrachtte inwoners Yu's ogen tegemoet. De realiteit sloeg hem met de vlakke hand in het gezicht. Onschuldige burgers die slachtoffers werden van het bloedvergiet van één enkele man. het zou niet mogen zijn .. Maar het idee dat kinderen ten val kwamen, ervaarde Yu als een steek van een vlijmscherpe dolk rechtstreeks door het hart. Kinderen waren weerloos .. enkel een harteloos wezen zonder enige vorm van een geweten zou hen vizieren. Des te dieper Yu Sheng zijn leerling Khallu de tent in volgde, des te meer onrecht zijn hart in een verstikkende grip hield. Lichamen van overleden burgers bedekt met lakens, afgezonderd van de onverdorven ogen van de aanwezige kinderen en ouders, in een afgesloten deel van het kamp gevestigd, burgers die kreunden door de ondraaglijke pijnen die ze voelden, huilende kleuters en vaders die zich geen raad meer wisten met zichzelf na de levenloze lichamen van hun gezinnen te hebben gevonden .. Yu Sheng voelde zijn ogen wateren en verwijderde zijn bril van zijn neusbrug.

Khallu kwam tot een halt voor een lege kamer en gebaarde naar zijn mentor om eerst binnen te treden. Met voorzichtige stappen betrad Yu Sheng de ruimte die opvallend ruimer oogde van de overige kamers in het kamp waarin Khallu stond te werk gesteld. Een tweede paar voetstappen volgden kort op de zijne, en behoorden tot de 23-jarige Khallu Guan. De brunet vouwde de armen achter de rug en wierp een blik op de andere man,  
die zijn bezorgde blik over het slapende lichaam van het kind liet glijden. Een moment van stilte nam zijn intrede, waarin beide mannen de ernst van de situatie verder tot zich lieten doordringen. Khallu liet het hoofd hangen toen hij zijn mentor enkel verdwaalde tranen zag drogen. Yu Sheng slaagde erin zich te herpakken voor het welzijn van het kind, en plaatste zijn bril weder voor de ogen. 'Is zijn .. identiteit bekend?'  
Een paar bruine ogen schoten omhoog bij de plotse vraag, tesamen met een hoofd dat werd geschud. 'Dat is moeilijk te achterhalen sedert zo goed als alle gemeentelijke archieven werden vernietigd tesamen met de steden ..'  
Yu Sheng liet zijn zwarte lederen tas op de grond vallen en ontknoopte enkele knopen van zijn witte uniformjas. 'Khallu, keer weder naar de burgers in het kamp. Ik ontferm me over deze jongen,'  
De brunet vergaarde een zekere fonkeling in zijn donkere ogen. 'Bent u zeker, meneer Sheng? Wilt u niet liever een assistent die u kan bijstaan tijdens uw onderzoek?'  
De oudere man schudde hoofd.

* * *

Yu ontwaakte uit een korte slaap van een 15 tal minuten en wijl de man overeind klom om de benen te kunnen strekken, vond hij twee bruine ogen die hem aankeken. De man glimlachte opgelucht bij de realisatie dat de jongen de oorlog had overleefd, en hij wandelde naar het bed. 'Je bent dan uiteindelijk toch ontwaakt,'  
Desondanks het feit dat de jongen enkele dagen buiten bewustzijn was geweest, slaagde hij erin van het bed te springen. Als Yu hem wilde benaderen, deinsde het kind angstig achteruit. Yu voelde met het kind mee. het had vreselijke dingen gezien en meegemaakt tijdens de oorlog dat zijn vertrouwen in de bevolking aanzienlijk, en begrijpelijk, had geschaad. 'Jongeman, er is geen reden tot paniek..,' sprak Yu op een kalme toon. Eens hij weder oogcontact verkreeg met het wit-harige kind, sprak hij voort. 'Mijn naam is Yu Sheng, ik ben een inwoner van dit rijk en ben een arts die levens probeert te redden..,'  
het kind behield een zwijgzame houding. Yu fronste. 'Ik begrijp je angst.. maar ik verzeker je dat ik enkel hoop op het vinden van overlevenden .. zoals jijzelf,'  
De jongen fronste de wenkbrauwen, een handeling die een schaduw over zijn gezicht trok. 'hoe .. kan ik u vertrouwen? .. Na alles .. dat ik heb meegemaakt? .. Na al het geweld.. Mijn familie .. ,'  
De gebroken toon waarin het kind sprak onderlijnde zijn onschuld. Een gevoel van verantwoording overspoelde Yu Sheng. hij moest deze jongen alle hulp die het nodig had aanbieden om deze tragedie te kunnen verwerken. Waren dit .. vadergevoelens die hij ervaarde?

'Ik begrijp je motieven. Mag ik wel weten hoe je heet?'

De jongen schudde het hoofd afkeurend en deed er alles aan om een afstand van de man te bewaren. 'Ik heb geen reden om u te vertrouwen,'

Yu Sheng lachte om de vijandige houding van het jonge kind. 'Jij bent volhardend. Dat mag ik wel,'  
De man nam weder plaats op de stoel langs het bed. Een paar grote ogen volgden elke beweging van de vreemdeling. Dan sprak hij op een bijna onhoorbare toon; 'Bent u echt een Shuan Ying inwoner?'  
Yu Sheng knikte stilletjes, trachtend geen plotste bewegingen te maken die het kind mogelijk konden afschrikken. 'Dat klopt. Ik ben geboren en opgegroeid in het mooie Shuan Ying,'

'Ik ook ..'

Yu bracht een droeve glimlach op de lippen. 'het is een zonde wat haat en geweld met ons mooie rijk hebben gedaan..,'

'heeft u het Shuan Ying rijk gekend voor de heerschappij van Shu Sei?'

De man knikte.

'Mijn naam is Zando .. meneer,'

* * *

_(tijdsprong van 5 jaar)_

Nyre sloot de deuren van enkele houten kasten waarin medicijnen werden opgeslagen. het ondenkelijke was dan toch gebeurd en telleurstelling stond op het gezicht van de jonge vrouw geschreven. Ze zal dit nieuws met haar mentor moeten delen, maar een deel van haar wilde de man niet verijdelen. Ze draaide het hoofd een laatste keer naar de legen schappen in de medicijnkasten. Er zat niets anders op. Een stel bevende knokkels schendden het hout waaruit de deur naar Yu Sheng's kantoor gemaakt was, en met een snelle beweging, opende ze de deur, om de man met een buiging te begroeten, nog voor er oogcontact gemaakt kon worden. Yu keek op vanuit een dossier dat hij een tijd geleden al had moeten inkijken, en bemerkte gelijk de angstige houding van zijn sterleerlinge. Zonder op te kijken, sprak de jonge vrouw. 'Meneer Sheng .. we hebben geen Ikusei bladeren meer..,'  
De oudere man sloeg het dossier dicht en keek naar de blonde vrouw. 'Kunnen we er geen plukken?'  
Nyre schudde meteen het hoofd, en voelde zich beroerd Yu Sheng dit nieuws te moeten mededelen, wetende wat de gevolgen ervan zouden zijn en wat het met de behandeling van Yu's patienten zou doen.  
'het spijt me zo zeer u dit te moeten mededelen, maar deze waren de laatst die de oorlog hadden overleefd.. De Ikusei is uitgestorven en we hebben de laats overgebleven bladeren geplukt voor de behandeling van de gewonde soldaten, een tijd geleden, meneer.. ,'

Een 16-jarige jongeman met een haardos zo wit als de gevederde vleugels van een engel, keek op vanaf het boek dat hij voorheen las. In de 5 jaren die Yu Sheng hem had opgevangen, was hij de man als een vader gaan zien. En zijn assistente, Nyre, een jonge vrouw, puur van hart en met het optimisme van 3 maanfeesten gecombineerd, was zowat een zuster in zijn ogen. Een zuster die net had verteld dat één van de weinige geneeskundige planten die in het Shuan Ying groeiden, na jaren was uitgestorven. Zando was zich ervan bewust dat vele artsen gebruik maakten van de bladeren van de Ikusei plant, sedert deze wondes zichtbaar sneller heelden. Zonder deze plant zouden de overlevingskansen van bepaalde patienten en soldaten aanzienlijk verminderen.

'Is er geen placebo plant gelijkaardig aan de Ikusei?'

Yu Sheng's stem klonk kalm en behouden, maar de tiener wist maar al te goed dat de man op het puntje van zijn stoel zat. De 21-jarige Nyre Kamaiy deed de vraag teniet. 'Plantleven is zeer delicaat en fragiel .. ,'  
Zando gooide zijn boek tegen de grond en rende zonder een woord de praktijk van uit. Nyre keek de jongen na. 'Wilt u dat ik achter hem aan ga?'  
De 43-jarige Yu Sheng schudde het hoofd. 'Laat hem even alleen zijn.. Ik zoek hem zo,'

Zando kwam tot stilstand eens zijn longen smeekten om lucht en de steken in zijn zijden pijnlijker werden. Trachtend op adem te komen, keek de jongen rond, tot hij vond waarnaar hij zocht. hij knielde voor een afstervende, uitgedroogde dorre bos Ikusei planten en plaatste beide handen erboven. In de verte strompelde Yu Sheng tussen een dicht gegroeid bos in de afgelegen delen van Pubu Gu. Een duidelijke verzwaring in aura, gepaard met een opzettende windvlaag, trokken de aandacht van de arts. Zijn ogen vonden een gestalte tussen enkele planten geknield. Zando? Was hij werkelijk getuige van .. het gebruik van magie? Als de jonge Magiër na het plukken van de Ikusei bladeren, terug wilde keren, kwam hij oog in oog te staan met Yu Sheng. Ongeloof stond op het gezicht van de man geschreven. 'Zando ..'  
De Ikusei bladeren werden in de handen van de man gelegd, voordat de jongeman terug richting de praktijk wandelde.


End file.
